mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Hand(map game)
Timeline: * February 4th, 2067: A Soviet spy is captured in a French nuclear reactor, and is suspected of attempted sabotage. However, upon close examination, nothing is wrong with the reactor, so the Soviet agent is traded for several other French and British agents. * February 14th, 2067: The reactor the Soviet agent had sabotaged experiences a major meltdown, killing at least 1867 french citizens, with radiation clouds still moving across the French countryside. * March 1st, 2067: The British, French, American, and German governments demand an official apology from the USSR, as well as several billion dollars in damages. * March 4th, 2067: The USSR refuses to apologize, saying that there agent had no orders to destroy the plan, only to gather intelligence. * March 5th, 2067: With tensions high, both NATO and Soviet forces mass at the border, ready for war at a moments notice * April 17th, 2067: With tensions only growing, the USSR passes a motion to activate the dead hand system, allowing Missiles to be launched without human intervention. * June 25th, 2067: The USSR finally agrees to pay partial retributions to the french government, but without offering an apology. However, with tensions remaining high, the dead hand system remains active. * June 27th, 2067: A small asteroid hits Siberia, causing a moderate explosion. The explosion is picked up by the dead hand system, which misidentifies it as a nuclear Explosion. The soviet arsenal is fired, with NATO sensors picking up the launches. Both sides Fire off thousands of weapons, affecting the entire earth. * June 18th, 0000: The world balance was effectively destroyed overnight. millions of people go to sleep in their home country's, and wake up in entirely new ones. Or as the case often is, they don't wake up at all * July 3rd - November 31st 0000: this period is refers to as the settlement wars. Newly formed nations went to war with each other, desperate to claim there share of the remaining habitable land on earth. Map Rules # mods are gods in their respective categories, and demigods in other category's # The golden rule: treat others as you wish to be treated. Well, not really, but I don't want anyone bitching and moaning when they lose a war # players can be kicked out be kicked out by either the creator or the secondary mod, but the algo mod and the Map maker can assign bans of up to 3 days # this map game does take place in the future, but keep tech plausible, example: KEM misslie are okay, clones are not # each turn must be reread for grammar at least once. sections the mods can't understand will be crossed out # Nukes and other WMDS are allowed, but keep in mind most would have already be used, so you will generally have to make your own # plausibility is essential # a vote will be taken during the first turn as to whether we will go by half years or full years each turn # speaking of turns, one per day, they will usually start at 2:30 central time(that's when I get home from school) # don't do drugs while online sign up mods * head mod, creator of the world as we know it: -firesofdoom 21:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) * secondary mod, ruler of the known universe: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * Algo mod, the God of war: * Map maker, the God of um... Maps?: Revolution 9 nations sign up is going to go different than most map games. Because I really don't want to list 200 or so nations, simply pick a nation, and add it to the list with your name/sig next to it. I'll start: If choosing a very small country, give a name and either where exactly it is, or what color it is. Thanks! * Celtic alliance(teal) firesofdoom * Brazil(green): Revolution9 * Union of South Africa(brown): Quebec * Slavic Imperial Federation(red in the Balkans) Spartian300 * Russian Republic (pink): Alexander of Volzhsky * Western Australia (Navy Blue): ScottyD123 * The Caliphate (Normal Blue please): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:23, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * East African Union (Black): Great showing. B23 (talk) 19:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * The New Crown of Aragon (Brownish red): ThievingMagpie * Baltic Republic: ♚Mr.Darius♚ The Game will start in the year 0001 AW(after war) this is the equivalent to 2068 CE or -2068 BCE (although I have no idea why you would even count like that) anyway, it will start next Monday, or when we have 8 players. change of plans: game will start tomorrow if all goes well 0001 AW mod events * a study in new Rome finds that about 3 billion people have died since The initial attacks on June 27th, 2067 * the new year is declared 0001 AW (after war) instead of 2068 CE * Europe and Asia show signs of stabilization after the war * Remember, state at the end of your turn whether you want half-years or full years. player events The Caliphate: Allahu Akbar! The sun shines upon the Caliphate (the Caliphate isn't related to IS). Military and economy are improved. Jerusalem is named the capital. East African Union: '''Economy and military improves, after a disaster of Earth in June 27th, 2067, the ruler discusses further information on population. The plans might be achieved, for the common options. Villages are built up for people. Even some buildings will be in. We expand 20 pixels west. (Full Years) You can't expand yet, read the rules. rules have changed. '''Russian Republic: Organization of the government occurs, infrastructure begins to be repaired, and military is organized. Vladimir Zelin becomes the president, Grigori Mayakovsky is named prime minister, and Pavel Sakharov is the speaker of the State Duma. It is decided that internal order needs to be established before expanding. Celtic Alliance: ''' With massive amounts of refugees coming into the country, we pass several laws regarding these. The most notable is that as many refugees as our nation can support will be allowed in, provided all that are eligible sign up for reserve military duty. We begin to rebuild city's that have been hit by conventional explosives, which leads to employment. We also begin to build entirely new city's to replace those targeted by nuclear weapons, including our capital New Dublin. (Full years) '''Japan: '''Tsuneo Kobe is voted as the Prime Minister of Japan. We try to unite Japan by joining with Hokkaido and Kyushu (Mod Response). We begin a nuclear program, and are please that we have stably survived the war. We focus on rebuilding our cities, and begin to create bomb shelters in our major cities. We improve our military and economy. (Full Years) * Hokkaido: we refuse, as we cherish our new found independence. * Kyushu: we refuse, but offer a Trade deal. '''Slavic Imperial Federation begins expanding its borders into Czechoslovakia , with the goal of reconquering all the land lost by the Slavic race, and then some. The military is updated, and new technology is introduced. With a rival in the form of the Russians Republic, we begin rebuilding the economy, and all other aspects of Slavic life. Belgrade is the capital of our nation, and plands are laid for the conquest of Albania, Bulgaria, and Greece. Union of South Africa: We execute Afrikaaners as they are deemed evil by the ruler. (Full years, by the way ot should be 1 AW not 0001 AW * I made the year 0001 AW because I like it better. It's still pronounced the same. Also, from now on, mods underline anything that's not part of the game. Brazil: '''We continue to stabilize our infrastructure after the war. We improve our economy which is traditional and mixed currently. We build up military from 250,000 to 270,000 very quickly. The outer parts of our country were lost during the nuclear was so we expand and quickly colonize those lands and new lands in the north.We try to improve relations with Argentina and Chile and ask for alliances with them. MOD RESPONSE We start the trek to Peru and attack the remains of the nation with 100,000 men. This is because of their role in the Dead Hand of bombing us a lot. "They shall fall to our power." (full years) * Argentina: we refuse your alliance, citing your invasion of Peru. * Chile: we Accept your alliance, but will only be able to aid your invasion minimally. * no, most of the damage done to your country would have been from soviet missiles attempting to destroy a potential ally of the U.S. Little-no damage would have been done by Peru. '''The New Crown of Aragon: '''The New Crown of Aragon begins the act of rebuilding the parts of Spain destroyed by the Dead Hand and aim to return Spain and Southern Europe to a stage it was at before but realising that a lot of work will be needed the government is temporarily overturned and a single ruler put in power with everyone forced to work to repair the damage. For now they only improve the infrastructure and country's agriculture deciding that training an army at this point in time is pointless due to the devastation caused worldwide. A few ships are sent out to the Balearic Islands to see what else survives.(Half years or full years) 0002 AW mod events * The war for Peru rages, with Brazil making gains and Peru slowly collapsing * An assassination attempt on the temporary dictator of Aragon inspires several anti-dictatorship marches and riots * much of the world is starting to feel the effects of the war, with an economic recession seemingly intimate * The Caliphate begins to expand its borders, resulting in a minor border clash between it and the Arabian remnant * A separatist movement starts in the Spanish territory of the Celtic Alliance * the players have unanimously voted for full years, so that's what we will do. '''Celtic Alliance: '''With massive amounts of refugees coming into the country, we pass several laws regarding these. The most notable is that as many refugees as our nation can support will be allowed in, provided all that are eligible sign up for reserve military duty. We continue to rebuild cities that have been hit by conventional explosives, which leads to employment. We also work to build entirely new city's to replace those targeted by nuclear weapons, including our capital New Dublin. In order to avoid going into recession, We try to raise average wage, and have more workers in on the construction industry. To satisfy our territory in Spain, we make it a client state under our control, but with enough independence to satisfy the population. * lesser Spain: having just separated from The Celtic Union, we celebrate our newfound independence, and improve our military and economy. '''Japan: We build up our military, especially in Miyazaki, and begin to move our tanks to Miyazaki by sea. We also begin to prepare our military for an invasion of Kyushu, which we secretly plan for 0003 AW, and ask South Korea for an alliance and trade agreement. In position to conquer Kyushu, we ask them again to peacefully join Japan, stating that they will get full representation and an immediate new federal election would be held if they accept. We improve our economy, hoping to recover from the war and loss of trade partners. Our nuclear program continues, and we reach out to the Empire of China for a possible alliance, trade agreement, and an exchange of technology. With the war now over, we offer the countries of the world to participate in a new Olympic Games, to be hosted by Tokyo in 0004 AW, which we hope to improve our tourism and boost our economy. * Celtic diplomacy: we accept the invitation to the 0004 AW Olympic Games. However, we politely ask for Japan to not continue their nuclear program, for fear of a second nuclear war. * Kyushu: we will not agree to a union, however we would agree to become a protectorate of Japan. * while the basic idea of the Olympics is okay, they would not happen so soon. Brazil: We fight year 2 of our war with Peru and attack the last of the nation adding 20,000 men to our attack force. We ask Chile to send at least 10,000 men to fight with us. MOD RESPONSE We try to improve relations and trade with Argentina. '''We improve our economy, trade, and military and invest in military machines such as planes and tanks, which we build more of. We continue to rapidly expand our borders into our old nation and colonize these areas. We build a few new cities to replace he nuclear chaos and destruction that destroyed many cities. Brasilia stays the capital with a major population in agreement. The government tries to move away from military gov. to satisfy the people and their rights. We do not stop military growth though, (now at 280,000) but establish a new constitution to please any protesters. We and the people hate communism due to the starter of dead hand, the USSR. Felipe Barbosa is the new president of Brazil. A dança Brasil is a music group forming after the war. They bring influential hope to Brazil and are loved so much by the people do to their style and symbolism which adds to moral and strength. "Samba da cidade!" '''The Caliphate: '''Allahu Akbar! The Arabian remnant is attacked, as they do not follow the true Caliph. The war goes well and the glorious Army of God defeats the Arabians numerous times. Ali al-Amman is officially proclaimed as Caliph. Expansion continues, with the goal of an empire stretching from Iberia to India. Isn't it way too early to have the olympics. That's implausible with the world still not in communication, unclaimed, and destroyed. Good point. Probably true '''Baltic Republic: Young generation of politicians in Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Kaliningrad overthrow their governments to form one united Baltic state. As the region wasn't very important military-wise, casualties were low compared to places like Russia or USA, the whole territory state claims to control now has 4-5 (mod?) million people. Despite that, massive territory in eastern parts of our lands are basically out of our influence. Newly formed government with representatives from all nations decides to use troops. 10,000 men start slowly advancing towards eastern cities of Vilnius, Daugavpils and Narva. After taking Narva and Daugavpils troops will regroup and move to Vilnius for later actions. Another 3,000 men are expected to arrive there from Kaliningrad. Latvian police force is used to re-establish Baltic administration in parts of Kurzeme and Estonians retake southern Saaremaa. Elite units of all states are merged and dispatched on their first task - to secure areas around Peipus Lakes and take Pskov. To avoid sudden changes, most things like police forces and such are localised. Government is working on the issues of possible presidential elections and huge problems in the sector of energetics. Note for the future, ignore. * definitely plausible. Most European nations are flooded with refugees at this point. Slavic Imperial Federation begins pushing into unclaimed, but livable, Hungary, citing our massive population. We begin taking control of lawless regions in our nation, mainly in Bosnia, Montenegro, Croatia, and Bulgaria. Belgrade has it's infrastructure improved, and the current Chairmen, Ivan Tito, vows to bring the SIF to the forefront of Europe. Russian Republic: President Zelin says his goal is to reclaim the former USSR. As the infrastructure and other services are being repaired, the Republican Army (currently around 35,000 men) begins preparing for expansion. An operation is launched to the west and the south: a force of 10,000 advance on Kiev and the surrounding regions, while another 10,000 go south into the North Caucasus, with the objective of taking all of the former Russian Federation territory in the south down to the Georgia/Azerbaijan border. Western Australia: '''We move east to the point of the former Darwin and south. We are welcomed by the people of the villages as a stable government. All boys aged from 18-21 enter compulsory military training in the event of war. We carry-on stablising our government and make all drugs illegal except for medical use. The military is split into five cores; Air Force, Army, Navy, Homeland Defence (HomeDef) and Law Enforcement (LAC). The LAC is given all rights as the police is in any other stable country. But as they are military and we do not want them being associated with them, they are not to do anything with Military affairs but are given the same funding. The current goal for our government is to occupy all of the former Australia, New Zealand and Papa New Guinea. We offer to the '''Celtic Alliance an alliance, free-trade deal and to take in Refugees. * An alliance with the Celtic alliance, dat's funny. Anyone? No? * Celtic diplomacy: for the time being, we reject the alliance, stating that such a long range alliance would not help either nation at the moment. We would however, be interested in the free trade deal. 0003 AW mod events * radiation starts to clear out of The east coast, allowing several nation-states to rise to prominence in that area * Peru collapses, and is under Brazilian control * The war between the Caliphate and The Arabian Remnat continues, with the Arabians losing ground fast * with the mandatory draft in place, several riots are sparked in West Australia * massive storms, believed to be caused by radiation, devastate large parts of Korean coast, with some damage done to japan as well * The island of kyushu becomes a protectorate of Japan * Nations that currently have nuclear weapons include: the Celtic alliance, the Russian republic, the caliphate, New America, And new Russia. All of them have 20 or less nuclear weapons, ranging form 5-30 KT. * US expansion player events Celtic Alliance: '''We continue to rebuild cities, with New Dublin almost complete, and other new cites starting to grow. In general our economy is improved, mostly in the construction industry. We begin to stabilize our economy as much as possible, although it remains much more unstable then before the war. We expand 25 pixels east, into the former English proper. Our military now stands at 2 1 million soldiers, but with only 120,000 on active duty. In order to improve our economy, we offer a free trade deal with any country that is willing to accept. edited because I had too much population, and it's kind of implausible. '''Baltic Republic: Order is restored in core regions and government can start necessary centralization procedures. To get rid of excessive bureaucracy tens of administrational units are reformed to form just ten news. All of them have a major regional city. /// To support our regular forces and their advances government starts working on new ways to improve economy. Hi-tech and knowledge sectors are by far the strongest but with possibilities of importing cheap consumer stuff many industrial enterprises are established. Besides that, whole Baltica is experiencing massive power outages that sometimes last days and even weeks. Since all three countries were importing energy before, we face brutal lack of resources. Electricity cost increases twice and civilian population is forced to decrease usage To prevent this from causing major economical problems government is forced to subsidize industries that use big amounts of electricity so they do not go out of business. Despite that, lithuanian green energy industry (that thing exists for real) is now working for the local market instead of exports. Many solar, wind and hydro power plants are opened or reopened. First time after 2020's hydrogen makes a huge leap in number of consumers and eliminates any remaining fossil fuel consumption. /// While core regions are working on economy, armed forces gather on borders to continue mostly peaceful expansion. 3,000 fresh men from Kaliningrad that were trained last year are ordered to cross former polish border with the goal of advancing through Suwalki and taking Bialystok. 10,000 men that took part in operations in east are now slightly changing direction and moving in to the south- east. Scout units are sent to scan the areas up to Gomel and Pinsk but actual army formations are at least 200 km behind after half a year. One brigade crossed the border to take Lida and move in to Grodno then to Brest. Two others slowly advanced to Minsk and moved out to secure Vitebsk and Mahilyow. At the end of the year each brigade was dispatched on a separate mission to take Pinsk, Mozyr and Gomel. /// After order was restored in core regions, 10,000 more men became available to use elsewhere. They move in to fill the positions of other division in Pskov and on Latvian border but since there are enough supplies to carry out operations, by the end of year they get orders to advanc, taking Veliki Novgorod and Velikiye Luki. With rapid expansion russian population in Baltica keeps increasing and with several russian representatives that cooperate with us, Russians officially become a fourth "core" nationality in Baltic Republic. Secretly though, highest ranks in military and politics are planning to slowly break up and if not assimilate, then weaken russian national identity. East African Union: '''The cities normally go close to be built up. Also some other cities are building still. The ruler is hoping to get the economy improving all the way, but for the resource and industry will go likely in the list. Addis Ababa is the main city and some Ethiopians would be encouraged. '''Slavic Imperial Federation: '''We mount an invasion of Hungary, with the goal of reaching Czechoslovakia before the Baltic Republic. We are using 20,000 men in the attack. We admit Northern Bosnia, Northwestern Croatia, and Montenegro as imperial states. The military is modernized, and we request an alliance with Russia. To aid our troops, 400 tanks are sent into Hungary. I'm pretty sure I haven't even mentioned Chechoslovakia, let alone reached it. :D nope, algo is already done(you wonXD) '''New Crown Of Aragon: The recent riots mean that the dictator is forced to make reinstate the government with limited power. In a public speeches he asks for the violence to cease promising to end his reign by 0007 AW when the economy and country is more stabilized. The discovery of remaining members of the Royal family in the Balearic Islands and are brought back to the country where they can be recrowned with the dictator realising the power in an old figurehead. They also aim to focus resources on renewable resources and expand 25 pixels east to the coast to help build up the fishing industry to support the increasing population from refugees across Spain. An Alliance offer is sent to the Celtic Alliance for trade across the old territories of Spain. * Celtic diplomacy: we agree only to a trade alliance, a military alliance will not be included Celtics, 2 mil. is way too much Brazil: '''With Peru conquered, we make it a democratic colony to avoid uprisings. We continue to improve relations with Chile. '''SECRET: We ask Chile if they would want to attack Argentina in 0005 AW. MOD RESPONSE '''We expand greatly in Bolivia and Brazilian lands. With our new colony, we get tons of new resources and money. Felipe Barbosa adds 30,000 new soldiers to the military, now over 300,000 men in duty currently but we have lots of reserves in case of a bigger war but Peru was no problem. '''We ask the Celtics for an alliance and for them to share nuclear weapons with us so we can ally them if the Russians become too powerful. '''We improve our economy and music is at an all time high. * Chile:(MOD RESPONSE) we agree, but demand to control at least 1/2 of the captured territory * Celtic Alliance: we decline, and state that we will not accept any alliances until at least 0005 AW '''Russian Republic: Infrastructure is largely improved, with roads and railways being mostly repaired. Expansion continues. In the south, all territories up to the old Russian border with Georgian and Azerbaijan have been taken. In the east, all territory up to the Kazakhstan border have been secured. In the west, Russian Army forces have taken Kiev and all of Ukraine and Crimea. In the north, the Republian army has reached the border with Muscovite Russia, forming a border with them. More volunteers join the army, bringing it to a total of 130,000 men. Former Soviet equipment is used while the arms factories are being constructed. Dams in the area are fixed for production. We ask Muscovite Russia for a collective defense agreement. (MOD RESPONSE) * New Russia(that's what it is called)(MOD RESPONSE) we agree to the defensive pact you have suggested. 0004 AW * Small amounts of civil unrest occur in Brazilian Peru, but no violence is used in these protests. * New Rome starts to grow its power, taking over southern Italy * several jewish groups begin to push for succession from the caliphate * Ukrainian Rebels in Russian controled Ukraine start to get vocal, but use milminal violence * a group in New Finland begins to relaunch the Internet, and it already covers most of Europe * general living conditions improve, with radiation beginning to clear out player events East African Union: '''Ruler expects Addis Ababa will be currently populated. As it matters, the military and economy improving. Some military equipment is going on but at the most stage some troops already equipped in. While in Somalia, the navy is expected to be built and the ships would be in action. '''New Crown of Aragon: '''With the economy returning to its original state and the agriculture reaching a point where it can continually support the current population the Crown begins to look outwards and expands north towards the Pyrenees and west to Corsica to further their foothold in the Mediterranean. The dictator finally looks towards building military base but as of yet it is merely a small navy to help guard ships traveling between the Mainland and outer isles from any pirates or other such threats. There is also a slow move to Valencia as it begins to be used as the countries Capital. '''Baltic Republic: Newly acquired territories are incorporated into Baltica but do not yet have official administrative status. Economy keeps improving as more and more cheap goods are made locally rather than imported. Increasing population, more tax money and more resources also help our economy to peak. Massive territorial growth encourages military headquarters to drastically increase spending, gladly we can easily afford that. One division is to be formed from 10 core regions, second one from cooperating belarusian troops and volunteers, third one from new Russian lands. Additional brigade may be formed from polish volunteers to join Kaliningrad brigade. This means our army will be more than two times bigger the next year. Other increases in spendings mainly go towards improving our small navy along with its service and bases. Some suggest our air force has to be expanded but as of now we do not possess resources required to do that. /// Kaliningrad brigade is attached to 2nd division (the one in Belarus) and Baltic elite troops are detached from that division to form Baltic Brigade. It is instantly sent to its first major operation in Poland. One regiment goes around to take Lublin and Lodz, two others enter from north and secure Warsaw. /// Second division isn't resting too, one of its brigades moves to take Smolensk and later Bryansk. Other brigade is moved to take Lutsk, Rivne and move into Zhitomir. Third brigade is ordered to get as close to Kiev as possible (and take it, if it is not yet occupied). /// 1st division is not being moved around as aggressively due to possible resistance but is still advancing deeper and deeper. First brigade in the south is ordered to advance to Tver (lake?) and form permanent border defences in cooperation with third brigade of second division. Second brigade moves into outer rings of St. Petersburg but isn't going to the city blindly, sending scout units instead and waiting for the third brigade. Meanwhile third brigade cooperates with Baltic Navy in our first major naval operation with 3000 men landing began at St Petersburg and taking Vyborg, then moving to the south and taking Petersburg in coordination with second brigade. Russian Republic: We continued repairing and upgrading infrastructure in our territories, especially the most recently conquered ones. The army reaches a strength of 170,000 men, where it will remain for now. For administrative divisions, governorates are created, following the basis of the old oblasts and republics. As part of the Russian army's ongoing organization, the governorates of southern Russia are designated as the 1st military region, the North Caucasus areas become the 2nd military region, the Crimean Governorate becomes the 3rd military region, east and central Ukraine are the 4th military region, and west Ukraine is the 5th military region. A navy is formed in the Black and Caspian seas. Meanwhile, our diplomats present an offer to New Russia: merge with us to create a unified Russian state. Their head of state would become the prime minister of the Russian Republic (MOD RESPONSE). * New Russia:(MOD RESPONSES) despite the generosity of your offer, we must refuse, as we feel over expansion will only cause problems for our nation. Celtic alliance: we expand into the former French proper, sending 5,000 troops down the coast, 5,000 troops up the coast, and 10,000 troops inland. These expeditions are sucessfil and we expand into France. New dublin is finished, and boasts a population of 1,200,000, as well as serving as our capital. We continue to improve farming, with the goal of becoming self sufficient. Also, for the first time since The war, we begin to invest in space research with the goal of launching several satilites by 0020 AW. 0005 AW Mod events * radiation continues to cool cown, but is still high in heavily affected areas * BEWARE: expansion will begin to have restrictions next turn * Grass grows and stuff can't think of anything Player Events: Brazil: Mil. and Eco Improve. We expand a lot. We motion for Chile and we declare war on Argentina and strike with all of our military and due to a major war, we enlist 50,000 new soldiers to fight. Slavic Imperial Federation: We continue the invasion of Hungary, and send them a message, demanding they surrender to us, and cede Southern Hungary to us, along with recognizing our claims over livable Hungary. (Mod Response) We again ask Russia for an alliance, and our increasing our control over the Balkans. Croatia and Bosnia are slowly being integrated into the SIF. New Crown of Aragon: 'With the internet now allowing information links around Europe we decide to expand into as of yet unclaimed territory in Sardinia and Sicily as well as north continuing expansion towards the old Spain border. We also ask for an trade and military alliances with all Northern African and Italian countries to make sure the Mediterranean will not be threatened with war and death any time soon '(Mod Response) East African Union: '''The Union looks to expect some more different improvements for economy. Also military doing a good influence of troops and gaining about 250,000 of them. The expansion is not expected to be expanded, as the ruler announces the border is not yet prepared for the full expansion. More buildings and cities in progress. '''Baltic Republic: We continue incorporating new territories that our army is securing (Poland, Belarus, northwestern Ukraine and western Russian oblast's from Vyborg to Bryansk). Industries that produce consumer goods are thriving and widening their horizons to decrease the need of imports. /// Three new divisions were formed and trained while year and can finaly be deployed. Poland, Ukrainian regions and Pskov each receive one division to reinforce our borders. Slightly renewed navy and Baltic Brigade are sent on another mission to land on Gotland and Oland. From there small detachments of officers and diplomats move to mainland Sweden and back trying to persuade swedish people and cities to join Baltica. (MOD response) Warsaw city is offered to officialy join Baltica in exchange for poles becoming one of the main nationalities (and getting seats in the government. MOD response /// In order to get even more money and continue supporting rapid expansion in economy, government promises to give several billions of euros in subsidies on timespan of five years for port modernisation and shipping companies. Trade is heavily increased with german ports as well as cities in the North Sea. Category:Dead Hand (map game) Category:Map Games